


Take Her To The Moon (for me)

by unhoelyaeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, MAGSAKITAN TAYO DITO, Sad Ending
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoelyaeri/pseuds/unhoelyaeri
Summary: Si Kyungsoo yung napiling wedding singer sa kasal ni Jongin at Krystal na pareho niyang childhood friends.  Ipinangako ni Jongin sa kanya ang buwan noong mga bata pa sila, ngunit pagtanda ay iba ang puso at taong dala niya papunta dito.





	Take Her To The Moon (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> bear with my mistakes or smth bc hindi ko pa siya nachecheck, i will mamaya kasi 12 na mamsh
> 
> also pls listen to this song while reading bc this fic was made dahil lang sa kadramahan ni moira :---(
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0G54X-0a_8

_May dalawang sampung taong gulang na lalaking nakaharap sa tv sa loob ng madilim na kwarto. Nasa loob sila ng makeshift bahay daw nilang dalawa. May mga nakasabit na bituin, buwan at mga ilaw na nagsisilbing liwanag nila bukod sa ilaw na galing sa tv kung saan nanonood sila ng Inside Out._

 

_May mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanuod niya ang scene kung saan bababa si Bing Bong para makaakyat si Joy ng tuluyan. Hindi niya na tinapos ang scene at nagtago na sa likod ni Jongin. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit pa kailangan bumaba ni Bing Bong bat hindi na lang nila mas subukan ni Joy._

 

_Ngumiti na lamang si Jongin sa asta ni Kyungsoo dahil ganto siya tuwing nanonood sila ng paborito nilang palabas. Kahit kailan ay hindi niya natanggap na makakalimutan si Bing Bong. Sanay na siya sa gantong asta at kahit kelan walang palya niyang pinatahan si Kyungsoo sa mga salitang,_

 

_“Kyungie, pag tayo lumaki na dadalhin din kita sa moon.”_

 

_“Ano ba Nini, imposible yun.”_

 

_“Walang imposible. I’ll take you to the moon.”_

 

_“Sure ka? Hindi mo ko kakalimutan like Riley to Bing Bong?”_

 

_“Oo. Promise.”_

 

_“Jongin, Kyungsoo labas na. Nag-aabang si Krystal.”_

 

Noong bata siya ang babaw ng kahulugan ng scene na yun para sa kanya. Nagalit siya dahil unfair. Dahil dapat dalawa silang naka-akyat ni Joy. Dahil hindi dapat kinakalimutan at binabasta-basta ang mga taong naging parte ng buhay mo. Ng kabataan mo. Kaakibat ng lahat ng himutok sa tuwing mapapanood niya ang eksenang yun, andiyan si Jongin na handa siyang patahanin. Si Jongin na lagi siyang pinapatawa wag lang niyang makita ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Si Jongin na ipinangako sa kanya ang buwan. Si Jongin na mahal niya simula nung unang pagpapatahan at mga pangako niya kay Kyungsoo.

 

Si Jongin na kasalukuyang kaharap niya. May napakagandang ngiti sa labi.

 

Humihiling na muling kumanta si Kyungsoo para sa kanya. Tulad lang ng dati pag malungkot siya o gusto niyang sumaya. Pero ngayon may iba sa kanyang hiling. Hindi na para sumaya, hindi na dahil sa malungkot siya, hindi na dahil sa gusto niya lang marinig si Kyungsoo.

 

Ito ay dahil sa kinukuha niya si Kyungsoo as wedding singer sa kasal niya. Nila ni Krystal.

 

“Ano Soo? Game ka ba? I really want you to sing for us. For old time’s sake.”

 

_Hindi naman para sa inyo yun eh. Para sayo lang. Kahit kelan hindi naging para sa kanya yun._

 

“Soo? Hello? Earth to Kyungsoo.” Sa wakas ay binalik niya na rin ang titig ni Jongin na kanina pang tumutunaw sa kanya. Tumawa ito sabay sabi ng

 

“Layo ng narating mo ah, san ka umabot? Sa moon?”

 

_Paano ko mararating yun eh hindi mo naman ako dinala dun?_

 

Kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa mga katagang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongin. Sobrang careless na para bang walang kahulugan yun sa kanya. Na para bang walang ala-alang binabalik iyon sa kanya di gaya ni Kyungsoo.

 

Siguro nga hindi siya si Riley sa istorya. Hindi siya ang dadalhin sa moon. Hindi siya ang makakalimot. Hindi siya ang makakakuha ng Joy pabalik sa buhay niya dahil siya si Bing Bong.

 

Siya ang nagsakripisyo. Siya ang nakalimutan. Siya ang magpapaubaya para sumaya si Jongin.

 

Tangina. Kung alam niyang magiging metaphor ng buhay niya ang isang animation dapat pala hindi niya na ito pinaulit-ulit pa hanggang sa magasgas ang DVD niya. Edi sana hindi na rin siya nagsayang ng luha kakaiyak sa parteng yun, hindi na nagsayang ng laway at panahon i-explain kung gaano ka bullshit yung scene na yun.

 

Akalain mo nga naman bata pa siya alam niya na agad na bullshit ‘tong gantong klaseng buhay, pero bat andito siya ngayon? Umo-oo sa tanong ni Jongin na agad naman siya niyakap ng mahigpit.

 

_Namiss ko yung yakap mo._

 

_Namiss kita._

 

_Tanda mo pa ba ako?_

 

_Tulad ng dati?_

 

_Dadalhin mo pa ko sa moon diba?_

 

_Jongin…_

 

“Thank you so much, Soo. I love you talaga _best friend_. Matutuwa si Krystal dito sobrang tagal ka na namin di nakasama.”

 

Tumango na lamang siya at sinubukang ngumiti pabalik. Kahit masakit naging kaibigan niya din naman ‘tong dalawang ‘to. Baka pwede na ring closure niya ‘to sa kung ano mang nararamdaman niya?

 

_Ha, kagaguhan._

 

“Uh Jongin, may request lang ako, pwede ba?” Kumawala siya yakap ng taong mahal niya kahit gusto niya pa ng sampung taon sa bisig nito.

 

“Pwede bang ako yung magsulat ng song, like song composition ko yung kakantahin ko pero sa reception na.” Binigyan niya ng tipid na ngiti ang naguguluhan na si Jongin.

 

“Hmm, pwede naman. Mas maganda nga yun eh. I didn’t know you write na pala.” Tumawa ito at kinamot ang kanyang batok.

 

“We haven’t been in touch for so long. We might as well be strangers.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo ng walang bakas ng kahit anong emosyon sa kanyang mukha.

 

“Kyungsoo..”

 

Hahawakan na sana ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay pero inilayo niya iyon at pilit na ngumiti kahit na masakit at mahirap.

 

_Kaya mo 'to Kyungsoo. Ilang taon na ang nakalipas._

 

“It’s okay. Ako yung lumayo papuntang States. At isa pa lumaki na din tayo. We’re bound to lose each other to life’s demands.”

 

“Kahit na, I told you I’ll keep in touch with you. I know we left things at a blurry line pero I did love you. Hindi biro yung mga sinabi ko nun, kahit pa teenagers lang tayo na walang maliw sa mundo. I know what I felt for you was real. Pero dumating si Krystal at ayun nga-”

 

Pinutol niya ang sinabi ni Jongin kasi tangina akalain mo yun may isasakit pa pala ang sitwasyong to? Putangina ibang klase.

 

“Let’s not dwell on the past. I’m happy for you both and yes kakanta ako sa wedding niyo. Email me the details na lang? I have an event to go to pa eh. See you Jongin.”

 

Kasabay ng pagtalikod niya ay ang pagpatak ng luha sa mata niya. Sunod-sunod at walang tigil na luha ng labing-dalawang taong sakit.

 

_Tangina._

 

***

  


_Nasa loob sila ng mind museum dahil dito naisipan ni Jongin dalhin si Kyungsoo para sa 1st anniversary nila. Tutuparin niya na sana ang matagal niya ng ipinangako kay Kyungsoo na dadalhin niya ito sa moon noong mga bata pa sila._

 

_Sa kasamaang palad, sarado ito dahil nakalimutan niya na holiday pala noong araw na yun at hindi ito bukas. Halos murahin niya na lahat ng pwede niyang murahin habang si Kyungsoo naman ay tumatawa na lamang sa tabi niya._

 

_“Jongin, ano ba may next time pa.”_

 

_“Pero kasi long overdue na to, Soo. Six years na bakit ayaw ng tadhana dalhin kita sa moon?” Nag-pout pa ito na parang bata. Talaga nga naman oh._

 

_“It’s okay ang haba pa ng oras natin, you’ll never leave me naman eh.” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jongin at tinignan ito sa mata._

 

_“It’s only our first, we have our second, third, fourth, fifth, and many more anniversaries. You’ll have the chance to take me to the moon.” Patuloy niya, sabay dampi ng magaan na halik sa labi nito._

 

_Isang malaking ngiti naman ang isinukli sa kanya ni Jongin. “I’ll take you to the moon. One day, I will.” At saka niya hinalikan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ay niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit._

 

_Pagkauwi ni Kyungsoo nakaimis lahat ng gamit sa bahay nila kaya naman pinuntahan niya ang magulang niya upang tanungin ito sa kung anong meron._

 

_Lilipat daw sila sa States. Urgent._

 

_Kahit anong pagpupumiglas ni Kyungsoo sa hawak nila ay hindi ito nagtagumpay. Pilit niyang sinasabi na kailangan niya makita si Jongin kahit huling beses na ngunit hindi siya pinayagan ng mga magulang niya. Kaya tinext niya na lamang ang binata._

 

_To: Jongin_

 

_Meet me sa airport. Please. I have to see you one last time._

 

_Sobrang bilis ng lahat maya-maya pa’y nasa airport na siya at nakita niya si Jongin na naguguluhan hinahanap siya sa gitna ng sobrang daming tao._

 

_“Jongin!” Lumingon ito at tumakbo papalapit kay Kyungsoo. Kinalas niya ang hawak sa kanya ng tatay niya at saka tumakbo upang tagpuin si Jongin._

 

_Niyakap nila ang isa’t-isa habang humihikbi si Kyungsoo._

 

_“Anong meron? San ka pupunta? Okay ka lang ba?”_

 

_“Aalis kami, we’re going to States.” Sandaling katahimikan ang namuo sa kanila._

 

_“Kelan ka babalik? Ito naman parang States lang.” Tumawa pa si Jongin pero bakas ang kaba sa boses niya. Kabang hindi na babalik si Kyungsoo. At tama nga siya dahil sa mga sunod na sinabi ni Kyungsoo._

 

_“We’re living there, for good.” Kumawala si Kyungsoo sa yakap niya at hinawakan ang mukha ni Jongin. Binigyan niya ito ng malalim na halik bago niya binulong sa tenga nito ang mga katagang sobrang tagal niya ng gustong sabihin._

 

_“I love you, Jongin.”_

 

_“I love you too.” Bulong nito pabalik kahit halata mong wala siya sa wisyo dahil sa bilis ng mga pangyayari._

 

_Lumakad na si Kyungsoo papalayo, mabigat ang puso dahil sa paghihiwalay nilang dalawa. Akala niya’y payapa na siyang makakaalis dahil nasabi na rin naman niya ang mga gusto niyang sabihin nang sumigaw bigla si Jongin._

 

_“I’ll wait for you, Kyungsoo. I still have to take you to the moon. I’ll wait. And I’ll keep in touch.”_

  


***

 

Mabilis na dumating ang araw na ikinatatakot niya. Ilang beses niya na muntik tawagan si Jongin upang i-cancel ang pagkanta niya sa kasal nila. Ilang beses niya na rin muntik punitin ang music sheet kung saan sinulat niya ang kanta niya para sa kanila ni Krystal. Pero wag na tayo maglokohan dito.

 

Para talaga 'to kay Jongin.

 

Maaga siyang dumating sa simbahan dahil kailangan niya pa mag sound check para sa kantang kakantahin niya habang naglalakad si Krystal papuntang altar kung san naman mag aabang si Jongin.

 

Putangina. Bakit ba siya um-oo?

 

Kasabay ng pagpapractice niya ay ang last rehearsal ng mag fiance sa baba. Paulit-ulit na siya sa kantang A Thousand Years na siyang napili ni Krystal para sa kanyang walk down the aisle. Ang overused kung tatanungin mo si Kyungsoo pero sino ba naman siya para magreklamo eh hindi naman siya ang bride.

 

Siya ang wedding singer.

 

Makalipas ang ilang paulit-ulit na pagkanta ng theme song ng bampira at ng tangang babae ay binigyan din siya ng saglit na pahinga. Lumabas siya ng simbahan at nagpahangin. Ang hirap huminga sa loob, ang bigat sa dibdib makita silang dalawa.

 

Maya-maya pa ay may narinig siyang yapak ng mga paa papalapit sa kanya. Lumingon siya at laking gulat niya nang ang mag-asawa ang lumapit sa kanya.

 

Bingyan niya ang dalawa ng tipid na ngiti.

 

“Congratulations nga pala sa inyong dalawa.” Sabi niya ng may tinik sa dibdib. Kahit gusto niyang maging masaya sa dalawa umasa pa rin siya sa mga huling salitang iniwan sa kanya ni Jongin.

 

Hindi tanga si Kyungsoo at alam niyang wala siyang babalikan sa pag-uwi niya pero umasa pa rin siya. At alam niyang kasalanan niya yun. Siya ang nang-iwan diba? Anong karapatan niyang magalit?

 

Kaya kahit masakit, tatanggapin niya.

 

“Thank you, I miss you Kyungsoo.” Sabay yakap sa kanya ni Krystal. Nung una ay hindi niya pa alam ang gagawin niya kaya hinayaan niya ang kamay niya sa gilid ngunit nagtama ang tingin nila ni Jongin at may ngiti sa labi nito. Labag man sa loob niya ay ibinalik niya ang yakap na alok ni Krystal.

 

Naging magkaibigan naman sila. Sabay nga silang tatlo lumaki, diba? Hindi lang maiwasan ni Kyungsoo maging mailap at masaktan dahil siya ang childhood sweetheart diba? Siya ang dapat na makatuluyan, kanya dapat ang kasal sa simabahan na inaabangan ng lahat. Pero lahat ng iyon napunta kay Krystal.

 

Lahat ng pinangarap niya napunta sa kanya kasi sino ba naman ang childhood sweetheart kumpara sa tinatawag ni Jongin na _soulmate_?

 

Anong laban niya?

 

Dahan-dahan siyang humiwalay sa pagkakayakap ni Krystal sa kanya. Binati niyang muli ang dalawa bago nagrason na kailangan na siya sa loob. Kahit meron pa naman talaga siyang isang oras.

 

Ginusto niya lang naman makahinga ng maayos, malayo sa masasakit na tanawin pero tangina sinusundan siya eh.

 

Maya-maya pa ay pinaayos na sila ng stylist dahil malapit na mag-umpisa ang wedding ceremony.

 

Pabigat ng pabigat ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Nagtataka siya kung bakit hindi pa ito sumasabog.

 

“Kyungsoo, ready ka na ba? Bubuksan na ang pinto ng simbahan.”

 

Ready na nga ba siya? Handa na nga ba siyang ipaubaya si Joy kay Riley kahit di siya kasama? Handa na nga ba siyang sumaya si Jongin ng hindi dahil sa kanya?

 

Handa na ba siya?

 

Tumango na lamang siya kahit gusto niyang isigaw sa mundo na hindi. Kahit kailan hindi siya magiging handa. Kahit kailan hindi niya matatanggap. Masakit.

 

Nakikita niya si Jongin mula sa posisyon niya sa second floor. Halatang kinakabahan ito dahil nililikot niya ang cufflinks niya. Napadako ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo kaya binigyan niya ito ng ngiti at sinabing,

 

_Kaya mo yan._

 

Kahit para dapat sarili niya iyon. Sinuklian naman siya ng matamis na ngiti ni Jongin. Dahan-dahan binuksan ang pinto ng simbahan at lumakad na papasok ng simabahan si Krystal.

 

Sabay na napuno ng luha ang mata ni Jongin at Kyungsoo.

 

Si Jongin ay marahil sa halo-halong emosyon na nararamdaman niya sa pagkakita ng magiging asawa niya. Dahil sobrang ganda ni Krystal at mahal niya ito.

 

Pero si Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo ay dahil sa halo-halo ding emosyon na nararamdaman niya sa pagkakita ng taong mahal niyang ikasal sa iba. Taong ipinangako sa kanya ang buwan ngunit ibinigay ito sa iba.

 

Laking pasasalamat niya na lamang dahil walang ibang nakakakita sa kanya at sa pagluha niya dahil hindi niya rin alam kung pano i-eexplain ang lahat. Kung gaano kasakit lahat.

 

***

 

Mabilis na natapos ang kasal at agad ding nagdiwang ang mga tao para sa bagong kasal. Kinailangan niyang umiwas ng tingin nang i-announce ang you may now kiss the bride. Hindi siya ganun ka masokista para tignan pa kung pano halikan ni Jongin si Krystal gaya ng paghalik nito sa kanya noon.

 

Mabilis ding inilipat ang kasiyahan sa reception area. Maraming nag speech, maraming nagpaiyak, at maraming nagpatawa. Kahit papano ay masaya naman ang naging takbo ng program sa reception. Sunod sunod ang paglagok niya ng alak sa kadahilanang baka maibsan nito ang butas na nanatili sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Pero wala eh. Jongin sized. Hindi mapapalitan.

 

Maya-maya pa ay inannounce na ng host na oras na para sa first dance ng mag-asawa. Oras na para sa kanta ni Kyungsoo. Oras na para matapos itong lahat at makaalis na siya sa lugar na ito. Wasak man o hindi. Tatapusin niya na ito.

 

Pagkaakyat niya ng stage nakita niya ang mag-asawa na nakatingin sa kanya at may ngiti sa labi. Pero ang tingin niya ay kay Jongin lamang nakalaan. Para sakanya to. Sa ikakatahimik nilang dalawa.

 

“Good evening everyone. Ako nga pala yung childhood friend ng groom at bride. Sobrang dami kong alam diyan sa dalawang yan.” _Lalo na sayo Jongin._ “Hindi ine-expect ng lahat na sila ang magkakatuluyan sa huli.” _Kasi dapat tayo._ “Pero tignan mo nga naman ang tadhana.” _Nangagago._ “This is for you Jongin. Request mo. Pakinggan mong maigi please.”

 

Nginitian niya muna ito bago inumpisahan ang kanta. Hindi niya inaalis ang mata niya kay Jongin at laking pasasalamat niya rin dahil kahit nagsasayaw na ang dalawa ay hindi niya binitawan ang titig niya kay Kyungsoo.

 

_No matter what I do,_

_I still feel you coming back to me_

_When I know that you never will_

_So before I say goodbye,_

_would you do one last thing for me?_

 

Nakuha naman ni Jongin na tanong niya talaga ito sa kanya dahil sumagot siya ng,

 

“Ano?”

 

_Be happy-_

 

Tumango ito kay Kyungsoo na lumuluha na sa gitna ng stage. Pagkatapos niyang isulat ang kantang ito sinabi niya sa sarili niya na hindi siya iiyak pero kahit kailan naman hindi niya sinunod ang sarili niya. Kahit pa sinabi na nito na wag siyang bumalik para sa kasal nilang dalawa.

 

Tinuloy niya lang ang kanta, mata’y kahit kailan ma’y hindi binaling sa iba kundi kay Jongin lang. Ganun din naman si Jongin. Nagkaintindihan silang dalawa na kailangan nila ito para sa wakas ay matapos na ang lahat. Malagyan na ng tuldok ang mga pangungusap na iniwan sa ere. Upang matago na ang mga damdaming matagal ng hindi inungkat.

 

_And take, take her to the moon for me_

_Take her like you promised me_

_Say you love her every time like how you told me the last time_

_Someday I know we'll meet again_

_In heaven by the rainbow's end_

_And I only wish you happiness_

_Until we meet again_

 

May mga luha sa mata nila pareho. Sa mata ng ibang tao ay nakakalito, magulo at walang eksplenasyon.

 

Pero para sa kanilang dalawa maayos na ang lahat. Naparating na ang dapat iparating. Natapos na ang dapat matapos. Naayos na ang gusot.

 

Sa huling nota ng kanta ay yumuko na si Kyungsoo at hindi na napigilan ang hikbi na kumawala sa kanya.

 

Masakit magpaubaya pero kung para sa ikakasasaya ng mahal mo, bakit hindi?

 

Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman niya ang pagbalot ng mainit na yakap ni Jongin sakanya. _Huli na ito. Sasagarin ko na._ Kaya naman hinigpitan niya ang yakap pabalik dito.

 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

 

May mas sasakit pa pala sa salitang hindi kita mahal. At iyan yun. Ang pagpapasalamat sayo ng taong mahal mo dahil sa wakas ay pinalaya mo siya. Dahil hinayaan mo siyang maging masaya sa piling ng mahal niya.

 

“Walang anuman. Basta masaya ka.”

 

Ngayon naiintindihan niya na kung bakit mas ginusto ni Bing Bong na bumaba at hayaang si Joy ang makabalik. Dahil sa huli, kahit hindi niya madala si Riley sa buwan. Kahit hindi sila makapunta ng makasama basta ang mahalaga maibalik niya kay Riley ang kasiyahan niya at makapunta siya sa moon.

 

Sino man ang kasama niya, o dala niya.

 

Mas importante yun lalo na kung mahal mo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sapakan tayo sa twitter @unhoelyaeri


End file.
